MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L
The Astray Blue Frame Second L is a Mobile Suit which appears in several manga sidestories of the Cosmic Era timeline. Combat Characteristics The original Blue Frame relied on speed, light armor, and a shield with an anti-beam coating for its defense. The Second L is still a high speed mobile suit, but it features a greater amount of armor. This increases overall weight but the Tactical Arms backpack, when mounted on the back, increases the mobile suit's mobility to compensate. The Second L discards the Blue Frames original beam weapons, likely to conserve on power, replacing them with 6 Armor Schneider combat knives and the Tactical Arms backpack. The Tactical Arms is a high-mobility backpack equipped with a 90mm Gatling gun. Tactical Arms could detached and be reconfigured as either a hand-carried gun or a huge 20 meter sword. The suit also mounts retractable knife blades in the heels and toes, which could be used as kicking weapons or as anchoring spikes. In addition, both Blue Frame Second configurations could carry an additional weapon: a mobile suit sized version of the Archangel class assault ships' Lohengrin Positron Blaster Cannons. This weapon was stored in two pieces on Blue Frame Second's hips, and connected into a single gun for use. It was powered by its own ultracompact nuclear reactor (mounted on the rear waist armor), and was quite possibly the most powerful mobile suit weapon of the Cosmic Era. Unfortunately, Gai did not possess N-Jammer Canceller technology, so the utility of the gun was limited. Armaments CIWS Mounted in the Second L's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. Armor Schneider combat knives The Second L is in possession of six "Armor Schneider" combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the Second L's upper legs. Tactical Arms 90mm Gatling Gun One of the Tactical Arms two weapon modes is a Gatling gun. The gun can be fired while the Tactical Arms is mounted as a backpack, capable of shooting at pursuing mobile suits. When not mounted on the suit, the Tactical Arms uses its sword blades to make a balancing stand to stabilize the gun while firing. Tactical Arms Sword The Tactical Arms is capable of folding into a 20 meter long buster sword. The blade has an incredibly sharp edge and an anti-beam coating, similar to the Gerbera Straight. Because of its size and anti-beam coating the sword form can be used as a shield against standard weapons and beam weapons. History While on Earth during the Bloody Valentine War Gai Murakumo and his MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame would battle against rogue "Combat Coordinator" Eleven Socius and his GAT-01D Long Dagger during which the Astray Blue Frame would be heavily damaged. Afterward, Gai, Lowe Guele, and Orb engineer Erica Simmons collaborated to upgrade the suit to a form known as Blue Frame Second which has an altered head design and features fin thrusters on the shoulders. Erica Simmons and Lowe would both make their own little additions to the Blue Frame Second. Erica Simmons' contribution was Phase Shift armor surrounding the cockpit area, and a two-layer armor for the rest of the suit, in which the inner layer's Phase Shift activated when the outer layer was breached. Lowe contributed the Tactical Arms system, which completed the first configuration, Blue Frame Second L, with the L standing for Lowe. Gai would use the Second L for various missions in space. One mission he was possibly hired for, or where he simply decided to help Lowe, was to take out the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu which had been destroying ZAFT mobile suits and ships. Gai lent Lowe the use of the Tactical Arms sword with which Lowe was able to cut off one of Gold Frame's arms. With Gold Frame thus damaged Gai took his opportunity to use Second L's Armor Schneiders to critically damage the mobile suit, killing Rondo Ghina Sahaku. Gai also used the Second L in a battle against the huge experimental Mobile Armor TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande. During the battle Gai closed to point blank range (bringing Blue Frame within influence of the Pergrande's own N-Jammer Canceller) and destroyed it with a single shot of his Positron Blaster Gun. External Links *Astray Blue Frame on GundamOfficial *Astray Blue Frame on MAHQ